Aventura Inmemorial
by Moon-9215
Summary: Un mal ancestral asecha a nuestros heroes, y Odd esta involucrado en ese mundo secreto. Aventura, Magia, Romance, todo ocurrira en esta aventura. Oddrich, Jerlita, Wilumi y otras parejas. Basada en "los secretos del inmortal nicolas flamel"
1. El Secreto de Odd

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Los Secretos del Inmortal Nicolas Flamel me pertenecen, uso los personajes del primero y los términos del segundo para hacer este fic, el cual hago por diversión y no por una paga.

Aventura Inmemorial

Capitulo 1: El Secreto de Odd

París, Francia. En el colegio Kadic las, ya pasados dos meses desde la derrota de X.A.N.A., las cosas parecían mejorar para la Pandilla, salvo para Ulrich, que tras descubrir que tenía sentimientos por Odd, trataba de confesárselo al rubio. El problema es que desde poco antes de derrotar a X.A.N.A., el italiano se comportaba distante con el, al grado de solicitar cambiar habitación con Jeremie, cosa que para pesar del alemán este había aceptado. Y lo peor, es que cuando intentaba hablar con Odd, el chico felino siempre lo evadía … era como si no quisiera saber nada de el.

-No se que hacer con Odd, chicos-le dijo Ulrich a sus amigos, que ya hace mucho sabían de los sentimientos del castaño por Odd.

-Solo dale más tiempo, Ulrich-dijo Aelita con comprensión, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Ulrich.

-¿Más tiempo? Aelita, Odd lleva evadiendo a Ulrich por dos meses-dijo Jeremie intentando sonar tranquilo-incluso cambió de cuarto conmigo-agregó.

-Tal vez solo no corresponde tus sentimientos-sugirió William, ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de Yumi, con quien ya llevaba mes y medio de ser novios. Antes de la batalla contra X.A.N.A., Yumi le había confesado sus sentimientos a Ulrich, llegando incluso a besarlo, pero este le confesó sus sentimientos por Odd, y Yumi en vez de enojarse por no ser correspondida, lo aceptó como amigo, y empezó a salir con William para darle una oportunidad.

-Pero, ¿Para evadirme como si …?-Ulrich no quiso terminar la oración. Sencillamente, era demasiado dolorosa la idea. Aelita simplemente rodeo afectivamente sus hombros con su brazo.

-Oigan, chicos, miren-dijo Hiroki, a quien recién habían aceptado en el grupo, llamando la atención de todos hacia la ventana. En el patio, vieron a Odd caminando hacia la entrada del colegio, al parecer iba a la calle.

-¿A dónde irá Odd?-preguntó William curioso.

-Vamos a averiguarlo-dijo Yumi mientras se levantaba-Hiroki, quiero que te quedes aquí-le dijo a su hermanito.

-¿Quedarme?¡Cuernos! Voy con ustedes-dijo el niño con decisión, a lo que su hermana solo suspiró fastidiada.

Mientras, Odd recorría las calles de París. Le dolía ignorar a Ulrich, pero lo necesitaba para olvidarlo. Antes de la batalla final contra la Supercomputadora, Odd había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a Ulrich … cuando lo vio besando a Yumi. Eso le bastó al italiano para saber que había perdido sin siquiera haber entrado a la pelea. Había salido con varios chicos de Kadic, tanto gays como bisexuales, incluso con los que solo eran heteroflexibles(N/a: Heteros dispuestos a probar otras cosas), pero el dolor de que el chico que amaba ni siquiera lo había considerado como opción seguía presente … Fue cuando lo percibió, ese asqueroso aroma que por desgracia ya conocía … olor a serpiente.

-Maquiavelo-susurró asqueado el rubio, antes de entrar a un callejón, caminando a través de este hasta llegar a una casona grande y vieja, a la cual entró, ya dentro oyó la puerta cerrarse y, al voltearse, se topó con un hombre mayor, vestido con un elegante traje negro con camisa blanca, zapatos italianos, y corbata negra, tenía la piel bronceada y el pelo blanco rapado. Aparentaba aproximadamente los 50 o 60 años … aunque Odd sabía de sobra que tenía muchos, muchísimos más años que eso.

-_È un grande piacere lo vede, signor Della Robbia _(N/a: Traducción: Es un gran placer verlo, señor Della Robbia)-dijo el hombre, Maquiavelo, en un impecable y perfecto italiano.

-_Vorrei potere dire lo stessi, signor Machiavelli _(Traducción: Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, señor Maquiavelo)-contestó Odd groseramente en el mismo idioma, cuando notó que Maquiavelo iba acompañado-hola, Dagon-dijo con una sonrisa prepotente y despectiva. El aludido también usaba traje, zapatos formales y gafas de sol, aunque Odd sabía de sobra que no las usaba precisamente para protegerse de los rayos del sol. Dagon solo gruñó, mostrando unos dientes parecidos a los de un tiburón.

-Odd, muchacho, no se porque nos tratas tan mal-dijo Maquiavelo, haciéndose el herido-después de todo, somos paisanos-agregó.

-En lo de paisanos no podríamos agregar a Dagon, cabe decir-dijo mientras veía con frialdad al tercer hombre-pero respecto a como los trato, ambos sabemos la razón, Maquiavelo-agregó poniendo cara seria.

-Ah, que mal-dijo el mayor, mientras un humo que podría transitar entre el gris y un blanco muy sucio empezaba a envolverlo-tenía planeado llegar a un acuerdo, solo tendrías que venir con nosotros voluntariamente y de paso entregarnos al otro chico que vive aquí-agregó, mientras la peste a almizcle de serpiente te hacía más notoria-ahora, tendrá que ser por las malas-concluyó.

-Pues veamos si logras obligarme-dijo Odd, mientras un humo morado empezaba a manar de su piel, un aroma mentolado muy intenso empezó a confundirse con la peste a serpiente. Odd aspiró profundamente y sonrió: a el siempre le pareció realmente irónico que su traje en Lyoko lo hiciera parecerse a un chico-gato, mientras que su aura olía a hierba gatera ...

Ulrich, seguido del resto del grupo, buscaba a Odd como loco. Habían peinado varios de los lugares en la ciudad a donde el rubio solía ir sin encontrarlo, y francamente empezaban a preocuparse, más a la idea de que Odd fuese a cometer una locura … cuando lo olieron. Menta mezclada con una peste como a casa de reptiles.

-¿Qué es esa peste?-preguntó William asqueado.

-Huele como a cloacas-dijo Hiroki mientras se pellizcaba la nariz.

-También huele muy fuerte a menta-agregó Jeremie-con razón apesta tanto-mencionó.

-Creo que viene de ese callejón-dijo a Yumi, antes de que los demás la siguieran al mismo callejón por el que Odd había pasado, hasta llegar a la antigua casona. Al entrar, apenas dieron crédito a lo que sus ojos vieron: Odd usaba una armadura de metal morado y empuñaba una espada, y combatía contra un hombre que fácilmente tendría 60 años, el cual también usaba espada. Pero lo que más desconcertó a los seis chicos fue que de un momento a otro, la espada de Odd se convirtió en un arco, y de la nada en su mano apareció unas tres flechas, las cuales disparó hacia el desconocido, que a su vez transformó su espada en un escudo, con el cual se defendió de las flechas del rubio. El anciano rió por lo bajo.

-Vaya, no desaprovechas el vivir cerca de _Mademoiselle d'Arc_-señaló el mayor, extrañando a los demás por que mencionara a Juana de Arco como si siguiera viva, cosa que era imposible.

-Y no fue mi única maestra, te recuerdo-dijo Odd. Entonces, el aroma mentolado se intensificó, la armadura de Odd se deshizo en una neblina morada que cubría el cuerpo del rubio, el cual extendió la mano derecha hacía el desconocido, a lo cual siguió que de la nada se formara un enorme vendaval, cuyo propósito parecía ser derribar al mayor. Inmediatamente, Yumi se dispuso a proteger a Hiroki del viento, y Jeremie hizo lo mismo con Aelita, mientras Ulrich se le quedo mirando a William con cara de "ni siquiera lo pienses". Pero de pronto el viento se detuvo, y al alzar la vista, vieron algo que les heló la sangre: un tercer tipo, en el cual no habían reparado, había atrapado a Odd. Acto seguido, los seis se escabulleron hacia en interior de la casa, mientras el hombre se acerco y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la mejilla derecha al italiano.

-Tranquilo, no les pasara nada ni a ti ni a los otros tres-le dijo con amabilidad-aun por separado, son demasiado valiosos para los Inmemoriales como para destruirlos-agregó, llamando la atención de Ulrich y compañía, más por la parte de "los Inmemoriales", ya que no entendieron lo que aquel hombre había querido decir con esa palabra.

-Al menos aún, ¿verdad?-preguntó con desprecio el rubio, cuando ya era obvio que por más que se sacudiera el hombre de traje no lo soltaría-pero ambos sabemos que al final no sobreviviremos-agregó con veneno en la voz. Maquiavello solo lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y lástima.

-No-dijo finalmente, acariciando la mejilla del menor-mucho me temo que no-repitió. Justo en ese momento se oyeron gritos de furia, y los amigos de Odd, cada uno cargando sillas y escobas, se abalanzaron contra el anciano y su acompañante, y los empezaron a golpear, haciendo que el más grande soltara al rubio.

-Rápido, corran-les alcanzó a susurrar el rubio, antes de volver a extender el brazo hacia los oponentes, creando un nuevo vendaval que proyectó a los dos hombres contra la pared. Los guió fuera de la casona, a través de las calles de París, hasta una casucha en los Campos Eliseos, y tocó la puerta (una desconchada puerta de madera) tres veces.

-¿Santo y seña?-preguntó juguetona una voz al otro lado de la puerta. Parecía ser la voz de un chico joven.

-Farid, pedazo de tonto-dijo Odd empezando a impacientarse-abre la puerta o te juro que te patearé hasta el cumpleaños de Juana-agregó.

-¿Hasta hace unos seis meses? No es mucho-canturreó el chico al otro lado.

-Su cumpleaños, del día en que nació-aclaró Odd, a lo que siguieron unos segundos de silencio. Ulrich y los demás simplemente veían en silencio, sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Si, eso si es mucho tiempo-acordó la voz, antes de abrir la puerta, mostrando a un chico muy guapo, de piel morena, ojos negros y cabello negro, el cual traía rapado. Vestía pantalones de casuales color caqui, playera roja con mangas y cuello negros e iba descalzo. Al ver a Odd sonrió enormemente antes de abrazarlo, cosa que enojo mucho a Ulrich, quien llamó la atención de los dos chicos aclarándose la garganta.

-Disculpen pero, ¿Nos explicarían que pasa aquí?-preguntó, intentado sonar calmado.

-Empezando por que Odd nos explique que pasó en la casona, quienes son esos hombres, y quienes son esos Inmemoriales de los que hablaba-secundó Yumi. Farid de inmediato dirigió su mirada sorprendida a Odd.

-¿Te vieron usando tus poderes?-preguntó a Odd.

-Mucho me temo que si-dijo Odd apenado-por eso necesito que me ayuden a que estén a salvo-agregó.

-¿A salvo?-preguntó William, tragando saliva, mientras Odd y el otro chico los conducían a el y a los otros al interior de la casa. Por dentro la casa lucía mucho mejor que por fuera: un gran patio trasero, aunque algo descuidado, que conducía a una cocina decorada con buen gusto.

-Pues si seguridad es lo que necesitan, seguridad les daremos-dijo el moreno, mientras la Pandilla entraba a la elegante cocina-pero tu y yo tenemos que hablar, aunque tendremos que esperar a que Juana y el Maestro Francis regresen-le dijo a Odd-oh, a propósito, me llamo Farid-dijo sonriendo, con una sonrisa que abrumó a Yumi y a Aelita, encelando a William y Jeremie.

-Si, oímos que Odd lo dijo allá afuera-dijo Ulrich, aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo.

-Perdona pero, ¿Quiénes son las personas de las que hablabas, Juana y … tu maestro, Francis?-preguntó Aelita.

-Ya verán-dijo simplemente el moreno-ahora, ¿Quién quiere comer?-preguntó mientras tomaba una sartén, y Hiroki, Jeremie y Aelita alzaron la mano casi de golpe-Odd, ¿me ayudas?-le preguntó al rubio. Este asintió pero, antes de que pudiera ayudar al moreno, Ulrich lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a salir de la casa, hacia el jardín.

-Odd, tenemos que hablar-le declaró el alemán.

-Ya les explicaré todo más al rato-dijo antes de darse la vuelta, pero Ulrich lo obligó a volverse.

-Hablo de ti y de mi-dijo en tono molesto-¿Por qué carajo me evitas?-preguntó molesto.

-Creo que tu lo sabes, Ulrich-dijo molesto Odd, antes de soltarse con brusquedad del agarre del castaño y volver al interior de la casa, dejando al castaño pensativo y desolado …

Continuara …

El primer capitulo de este nuevo fic. Xfa diganme si les gusta. Y no, no descuidare los otros.


	2. Algunas Respuestas

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Los Secretos del Inmortal Nicolas Flamel me pertenecen, uso los personajes del primero y los términos del segundo para hacer este fic, el cual hago por diversión y no por una paga.

Aventura Inmemorial

Capitulo 2: Algunas Respuestas

El grupo se encontraba en la misteriosa casa, comiendo, con mucho placer a propósito, los omellets que Farid y Odd habían preparado para el grupo, mientras Odd tomaba una mezcla de miel y leche que Farid había preparado para el, pues desde que habían llegado el rubio se mostraba realmente agotado. Ulrich no podía quitar los ojos del par de "amigos" que no habían dejado de cuchichear desde que se habían sentado en la mesa. Finalmente, cuando Farid le susurró algo al oído a Odd, y este en respuesta rió un tanto coqueto, Ulrich finalmente perdió los estribos.

-Muy bien, queremos respuestas-gritó furioso, golpeando la mesa, y arruinando la feliz comida-¿Quién eres tu?¿Quiénes son las personas que dicen que esperamos? ¿y Quién o Qué eran los tipos con los que vimos pelear a Odd?-preguntó furioso, cuando oyeron unas voces venir de afuera de la casa.

-Farid, ya llegamos-anunció una voz de hombre, y por la puerta que daba al patio trasero entraron del brazo un hombre de unos 20 o 30 años, con piel blanca y pelo largo rizado, que usaba una chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans de diseñador, botas y lentes de sol negros, los cuales al quitárselos revelaron unos expresivos ojos azules, y una mujer de unos 19 años, de piel bronceada sin ninguna imperfección, increíblemente esbelta,de pelo castaño corto y enormes ojos grises, ella usaba playera, jeans de diseñador y tenis, todo blanco. Ambos notaron que no estaban solos en la que parecía ser su casa.

-Farid, ¿Qué te hemos dicho de invitar gente sin nuestro …?-empezó a decir la mujer cuando fijó su mirada en Odd-¿Odd? Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí, cariño?-preguntó con dulzura, mientras avanzaba para abrazar al rubio, quien correspondió el gesto.

-Pues es que necesito pedirles algo, pero antes que nada, les presento a mis amigos-dijo el menor, señalando a los demás presentes.

-Soy William Dunbar, señora-saludó William.

-Jeremie Belpois-se presentó Jeremie.

-Aelita Schaeffer-dijo Aelita.

-Yumi Ishiyama-se presentó Yumi, haciendo una reverencia a la mujer.

-Hiroki Ishiyama, soy el hermano de Yumi-dijo Hiroki mientras imitaba el gesto de su hermana.

-Y yo soy Ulrich Stern, señora-dijo Ulrich.

-Mucho gusto, chicos-dijo la mujer con dulzura-soy Juana, y el hombre aquí a mi lado es mi marido, Francis, aunque ustedes lo han de conocer como …-empezó a presentarse a si misma y al hombre, cuando Aelita lo reconoció.

-Oh, Dios mío, es Germaine-dijo emocionada, a lo que el hombre solo sonrió de orgullo-es una estrella de rock muy famosa desde inicios del milenio-explicó a sus amigos.

-Veo que tengo admiradores presentes-dijo el hombre. La mujer solo rodó los ojos. Ulrich se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención ambos.

-Disculpen pero, ¿Podrían ya decirnos que sucede aquí? Desde que vimos a Odd pelear con esos tipos, no nos han dicho nada-dijo serio. Francis y Juana solo miraron sorprendidos al rubio.

-El novio de Odd y sus amigos lo vieron usando sus poderes-explicó Farid, pero la parte de "el novio de Odd" bastó para que el y Ulrich se sonrojaran furiosamente.

-NO SOMOS NOVIOS-gritaron ambos chicos.

-El punto, jovencito, es que te dejaras descubrir-dijo Juana con tono severo, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y que querían que hiciera? ¿Dejar que Maquiavelo y Dagon me llevaran?-preguntó, sorprendiendo al moreno y a los dos adultos.

-De eso queremos hablar-dijo Jeremie-¿Quién es ese tal Maquiavelo? ¿Y que fue todo eso que te vimos hacer en la casona?-preguntó a su amigo. Odd, Farid, Juana y Francis se miraron unos a otros con preocupación escrita en el rostro. Odd finalmente suspiró.

-El hombre con el que me vieron pelear-empezó a decir-se llama _Niccolò Machiavelli_, aunque es mejor conocido por su nombre … "traducido", Nicolás Maquiavelo-explicó, llamando en particular la atención de Jeremie.

-¿Nicolás Maquiavelo? ¿Cómo el diplomático italiano?-preguntó extrañado. Odd asintió-pero es imposible, Nicolás Maquiavelo murió en 1527, hace mas de 400 años-agregó. Sin musitar palabra, Juana salió de la cocina, y pasados cinco minutos regresó con un libro de historia europea en manos, lo abrió y les mostró una de las ilustraciones: un retrato de Nicolás Maquiavelo. Parecía más joven, pero era sin duda el mismo hombre con el que vieron pelear a su amigo horas atrás. Los seis chicos sentían que el corazón se les detenía a todos. Yumi miró a los cuatro "conocidos", los únicos que seguían impasibles.

-¿Quién o que es Maquiavelo? Y de paso, ¿Qué son ustedes?-preguntó seriamente, mirando incluso a Odd como si fuera un extraño.

-Maquiavelo es un humano inmortal, justo como Juana y como yo-explicó, haciendo un ademán con la mano para señalarse a si mismo y a su mujer-una vez dicho esto, permítanos presentarnos correctamente: Conde Francis de Saint Germain, nacido en 1754, vuelto inmortal en 1784-anunció, mientras hacia una anticuada reverencia. Juana se puso a su lado.

-_Mademoiselle Jeanne d'Arc_, mejor conocida como Juana de Arco, nacida en 1412, convertida en inmortal en 1431-anunció, haciendo a su vez una reverencia. Odd sonrió con ternura al ver los rostros anonadados de sus amigos.

-Tranquilos, yo también tuve esa reacción cuando yo lo supe-anunció mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Y tu y Farid …?-empezó a preguntar William, pero no tenía el valor de terminar la pregunta.

-No, Oddie y yo no somos inmortales-contestó Farid con una sonrisa, a propósito haciendo enojar a Ulrich por el "apodo cariñoso" de Odd-esta galanura sigue siendo natural-agregó con una sonrisa prepotente.

-Y a veces no estoy seguro si quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad soportándolos a ti y a tu … "modestia"-bromeó Odd, sacándole carcajadas a Farid y humo por las orejas a Ulrich.

-Pero si ustedes dos no son inmortales, ¿Qué son?-preguntó Yumi, quien seguía seria.

-Somos los que se diría humanos Despertados, es decir, nuestras habilidades mágicas fueron Despertadas-explicó el rubio, y antes de que sus amigos hicieran más preguntas, alzó la mano-¿les resulta familiar?-dijo mientras un humo morado empezaba a envolver su mano, y la fragancia mentolada inundó la habitación.

-El olor a menta que olimos en la casona, ¿Eras tu?-preguntó Aelita sorprendida.

-En realidad, es aroma a hierba gatera, pero se confunden fácilmente-explicó el rubio-lo que ven es mi aura, el campo eléctrico que cubre mi cuerpo, y lo que hago es simplemente activarlo-explicó mientras el humo que envolvía su mano se materializaba como un guante de metal. Ulrich y compañía quedaron anonadados, a lo que Juana rió por lo bajo.

-Y no es el único-anunció, mientras un resplandor plateado empezó a envolver su mano, y la suave fragancia de la lavanda se mezclo con el olor a hierba gatera, mientras un guantelete plateado se materializaba en la mano de la mujer.

-Y, ¿Saint Germain y Farid …?-empezó a preguntar Jeremie, detenido por una risita por parte del mayor.

-Si, también tenemos poderes, pero no podemos hacer lo mismo que Juana y Odd-dijo El Conde, mientras el extendía los dedos, y un aura roja empezó a envolverlos, a la par que un otoñal aroma a hojas quemadas se adueñaba del lugar, y al chasquear los dedos una llamita roja brotó de ellos-no por nada me dicen el Maestro del Fuego-agregó con orgullo. Casi de inmediato, Farid hizo lo mismo, pero en su caso su aura era de un color rojo arcilla, y despedía el inconfundible aroma a incienso. Los seis chicos miraron sorprendidos, y estuvieron unos minutos mirándose unos a otros, tratando de asimilar la información recibida. Yumi fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Bien, eso quedo claro quien es Maquiavelo, y que fue lo que vimos hacer a Odd en la casona-aclaró, a lo que los cuatro frente a ella asintieron-ahora lo que falta, ¿Quiénes son los Inmemoriales de los que hablaba Maquiavelo?-preguntó. Odd, Juana, Francis y Farid nuevamente se miraron preocupados unos a otros, y Odd fue quien decidió explicar todo.

-La Raza Inmemorial-empezó a relatar el italiano-son aquellos seres que actualmente son considerados mitos y leyendas, y que en tiempos ancestrales gobernaron la Tierra, son aquellos que las antiguas civilizaciones, egipcia, sumeria, romana, griega entre otras, adoraban como héroes y Dioses, y que, naturalmente, con el avance de la tecnología y la ciencia fueron quedando en el olvido-explicó a sus amigos, quienes escuchaban con mucha atención.

-La Raza Inmemorial se divide en dos categorías: los Inmemoriales de la primera generación, y los seres pertenecientes a la Ultima Generación, a esta última pertenecen los Clanes-agregó Farid.

-¿Los Clanes?-preguntó William extrañado.

-El Clan del Vampiro, el Clan del Gigante, el Clan del Dragón, el Clan del Monstruo, a este pertenecen los minotauros, las nereidas, la Esfinge, entre otros, y finalmente los Clanes Torc, los clanes de hombres-bestia-explicó Farid.

-¿Cómo hombres-lobo?-preguntó Hiroki sorprendido.

-Si, a ese clan se les conoce como Torc Mandra-explicó Francis.

-También existen los Torc Allta, los hombres-jabalí, los Torc Tiogar, los hombres-tigre, los Torc Madra, los hombres-perro, los Torc Leon, los hombres-león, y las Torc Cygnus, las mujeres-cisne, por mencionar a algunos-completó Juana, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-Y, el tal Dagon, ¿El también es inmortal, un humano Despertado o es un Inmemorial?-indagó Ulrich, recordando al hombre que había atrapado a Odd en la casona.

-No, Dagon no es ni humano ni Inmemorial-dijo Odd con una sonrisa triste-la raza a la cual Dagon pertenecía desapareció mucho antes de que acabara el reinado de la Raza Inmemorial, pero mejor dejamos esa parte para otro momento-agregó, a lo que sus amigos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza.

-Lo que no queda claro es, ¿Por qué no querías que Maquiavelo y Dagon te llevaran con los Inmemoriales? ¿Son malos?-preguntó Aelita preocupada, sabiendo que ahora hablaban de fuerzas ancestrales.

-No todos, solo a los que sirven Maquiavelo y los de su calaña-explicó Odd.

-Verán, toda la Raza Inmemorial, abarcando a los de la primera y de la Ultima Generación, se dividen en dos grupos, aquellos que aceptaron que su tiempo en la tierra terminó, y aquellos que desean que se restablezca el viejo orden, a estos últimos los llamamos Oscuros Inmemoriales-explicó Farid-y por "viejo orden", me refiero a uno en el que el único uso que tienen los humanos es de sirvientes … o de comida-agregó, asustando a todos.

-A eso es a lo que te referías con que "necesitamos protección"-dijo Yumi, viendo preocupada a Odd, quien simplemente asintió.

-Y de hecho de eso quería hablar con Juana y con Francis-dijo el rubio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los dos inmortales-Lo he estado pensando en lo que los esperábamos y … creo que lo mejor es que los lleve conmigo con ella, y necesito que ustedes me acompañen-les dijo a los mayores, tomando a todos por sorpresa, más a sus amigos quienes no sabían quien era "ella".

-¿Estas seguro que quieres involucrarla, Odd?-le preguntó Saint Germain-Sabes que a veces es como una niña caprichosa-agregó.

-Ella fue la que Despertó mis poderes, pondría mi vida en sus manos-respondió el rubio. El Conde simplemente suspiró.

-Muy bien-dijo finalmente-quédense aquí y descansen y al llegar la noche iremos con ella-les dijo, a lo que Juana, Odd y Farid asintieron.

-Disculpen-dijo Jeremie, llamando la atención de los cuatro-no quiero ser mal agradecido pero, exactamente, ¿Quién es "ella?-preguntó, a lo que Juana, Francis y Farid fijaron su vista en Odd.

-Una vieja amiga, una de las pocas Inmemoriales que conozco y en quien puedo confiar, pues fue la que, como dije, Despertó mi potencial mágico-respondió, haciendo que sus seis amigos fijaran su mirada en el-le pediremos ayuda a mi vieja amiga, la Inmemorial Ishtar-concluyó.

Continuara …


	3. El Mundo de Sombras de Ishtar

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Los Secretos del Inmortal Nicolas Flamel me pertenecen, Code Lyoko pertenece a Moonscoop y Los Secretos del Inmortal Nicolas Flamel a Michael Scott, uso los personajes del primero y los términos del segundo para hacer este fic, el cual hago por diversión y no por una paga, de hacerlo por dinero hubiera pedido un aumento, creanme.

Aventura Inmemorial

Capitulo 3: El Mundo de Sombras de Ishtar

Ya habían pasado un par de horas en la casa de Saint Germain, Yumi ya había llamado a sus padres para explicarles que ella y Hiroki estaban con un amigo de Odd que el rubio había querido presentarles, a lo que milagrosamente no habían puesto objeción, y Francis se encargó de disculparse por los demás con Jim, al cual solo le bastó con ver a la estrella de rock Germaine para disculpar a los chicos.

Mientras Farid y Hiroki estaban con el maestro del primero en el estudio privado de este y Juana charlaba con las chicas en la cocina, Ulrich charlaba con Jeremie y William sobre Odd, quien a propósito se bañaba en su respectiva habitación.

-¿Ustedes que piensan de lo que Odd nos explicó hace unas horas?-preguntó a sus amigos.

-Científicamente, me hubiera reído a carcajadas de lo que nos contó Odd pero …-las palabras de Jeremie se cortaron, pero sus amigos entendieron.

-Lo que vimos ver a Odd en la casona no fue ninguna ilusión, ni imposibilidad científica-terminó William, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-Y, ¿Qué opinan sobre lo de llevarnos con esa persona, esa tal Ishtar?-preguntó Ulrich.

-La verdad, no me agrada mucho la idea de llevarlos con ella-dijo la voz de Odd, haciendo que los tres chicos voltearan hacia la puerta, mostrando que el rubio estaba allí-pero como lamentablemente me vieron pelear contra Maquiavelo, necesito que ella me ayude a que ustedes estén a salvo-agregó. Ulrich miraba fijamente a Odd, apenas escuchando sus palabras. El rubio daba señas de estar salido de la ducha: aunque ya estaba vestido, aun había gotas de agua cayéndole del cabello, el cual lucía exactamente como cuando llegó a Kadic. También había cambiado su atuendo: ahora usaba jeans negros de diseñador, una camiseta morada con blanco de manga corta, un chaleco negro y tenis blancos con morado, además de traer cinturón de hebilla ancha y muñequeras hasta los codos.

-¿Por qué para ti es tan malo que descubriéramos todo sobre … esto, sobre la magia y todo?-inquirió Jeremie, alzando una ceja.

-Porque por una razón jamás les conté sobre esto, y no es mantener el secreto la existencia de la Raza Inmemorial o de los humanos inmortales-explicó Odd.

-Y, ¿Cuál es esa razón?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Que ustedes estén a salvo-dijo Odd-jamás me perdonaría si algo les pasara a ustedes, a Yumi, a Aelita o incluso si algo le pasa a Hiroki-agregó. Los tres chicos miraron al rubio con cara de preocupación, sabían que Odd podía llegar a mostrarse algo egoísta, pero ahora les probaba que su corazón era más grande de lo que creían-voy a ver a Saint Germain-dijo el italiano mientras se daba la vuelta-Juana dice que todos pueden darse un baño y luego ella les dará algo de la ropa de Francis y de Farid, y a las chicas les dará de la suya propia-agregó antes de irse. Dicho y hecho, por turnos los seis se fueron bañando, y al salir de la casa, traían ropa diferente a la que traían cuando habían llegado a la casa.

Ulrich usaba una camiseta negra sin mangas, su típica chamarra verde(N/a: la que usa en la cuarta temporada), jeans de diseñador y sus tenis. Yumi usaba un top negro que le cubría el estomago, jeans negros y zapatos de tacón bajo, también negros. Jeremie por su parte usaba una camisa blanca a botones de manga corta, pantalones caqui y tenis. Aelita usaba una blusa rosa con encaje, falda de mezclilla a botones y botas caqui. William usaba una camiseta negra con mangas y cuello rojos, con la silueta roja de un dragón en el frente, jeans casuales y usaba tenis negros. Hiroki, por su parte, usaba camiseta roja, bajo una camisa a botones amarilla(esta la traía abierta), shorts naranjas y tenis rojos con naranja. Francis, Juana y Farid lucían los mismos atuendos que traían cuando llegaron a la casa, salvo que Farid traía sandalias. Subieron a la camioneta que Francis tenía en el garaje(que extrañamente estaba separada de la casa, según el Conde porque solía usarse de establos). Estuvieron conduciendo en silencio por media hora, hasta que Aelita rompió el incomodo silencio en el vehiculo.

-Oye, Odd, ¿A dónde iremos exactamente?-preguntó curiosa.

-Ya les dije, los llevare con …-empezó a decir Odd cuando Yumi lo interrumpió.

-Esa parte nos quedó claro, lo que Aelita preguntó es donde vive tu amiga, Ishtar-aclaró.

-Lo sabrán cuando estemos cerca-contestó simplemente.

Anduvieron por las calles de Paris, hasta que llegaron a un punto cerca de _Allée de Longchamp_, ya muy lejos del corazón de la ciudad, y doblaron en _Allée de la Reine Marguerite_, llegando a un camino sin nombre, llenó de vegetación y completamente desierto. A decir verdad, ya desde _Allée de Longchamp _que no veían a nadie transitar por el camino. Francis se orilló a medio camino, escondiendo la camioneta entre los árboles, cosa que extraño mucho a los chicos. De pronto, Odd, Farid, Francis y Juana se bajaron del coche y, tras dar un par de pasos, desaparecieron, dejando a la Pandilla aún más atónita. Al bajarse todos del auto, corrieron hacia el lugar donde su amigo y los otros tres habían desaparecido, solo para darse cuenta que, apenas pusieron un pie en el punto exacto en que habían desaparecido, se encontraban en un extraño lugar: a simple vista, parecía un enorme prado, con flores silvestres, árboles y todo eso, pero a la distancia se podía distinguir una construcción parecida a un enorme palacio construido con la arquitectura de Grecia. Cerca de ese palacio, se encontraban Odd, Saint-Germain, Juana de Arco y Farid, el primero abrazando a una hermosa mujer rubia de piel clara, la cual usaba una toga rosa con toques de oro. Con cautela, Ulrich y los demás se acercaron al grupo, haciendo que la misteriosa mujer fijara sus ojos en ellos, fue cuando repararon en que, curiosamente, la mujer tenía ojos color rosa.

-Ustedes … ¿Son los amigos de Odd?-preguntó interesada, a lo que los seis chicos asintieron.

-Amigos, ella es la mujer de la que les hablé, la responsable de Despertar mis poderes: la Inmemorial Ishtar-anunció el rubio.

-Emm … un placer, Madame-dijo Yumi, haciendo una educada reverencia a la mujer. A pesar de tener apariencia humana, la pelinegra intuía algo … antiguo, y poderoso, en ella.

-El placer es mío, Yumi Ishiyama-dijo la mujer con una enigmática sonrisa-ahora, sino les molesta …-empezó a decir, dejando confundidos a los seis adolescentes. Dibujando un arco con la mano derecha, Ishtar susurró algo en un lenguaje anterior a la humanidad, y de pronto, de cada uno empezó a manar un extraño humo de distintos colores. No hizo falta nada para que se dieran cuenta que lo que había hecho Ishtar fue hacer visibles sus auras: la que rodeaba a Ulrich era de color rojo, un tanto más profundo que el del aura de Saint-Germain, la que cubría a William era de un verde musgo, y se concentraba mas en sus brazos, a Jeremie lo cubría un aura color amarillo ocre, el aura de Aelita era de un bonito rosa perla, la de Yumi era de un color azul zafiro, y la de Hiroki era de un naranja oxido. Lo que más llamó la atención de cada uno, fue el aroma que se empezó a percibir.

-Hierbabuena-susurró Ulrich.

-Café tostado-fue lo que dijo William.

-Yo huelo a mandarinas-dijo Jeremie, llegando hasta sentir el sabor de la fruta.

-Yo a rosas-dijo Aelita con una sonrisa.

-Cerezas-dijo Yumi, casi saboreándose la fruta en la boca.

-Tabaco-anunció Hiroki, haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando-¿Qué? A mi me huele a eso-dijo en su defensa. Ishtar sonrió, mientras Odd veía atónito las auras de sus amigos.

-Tu y yo hablaremos en breve-le dijo al rubio-por el momento, entren a mi casa, necesitan descansar-agregó, dirigiéndose a los seis chicos.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de allí, Nicolás Maquiavelo intentaba rastrear a Odd Della Robbia, además de a los seis chicos que lo habían ayudado a escapar. Tenía que asegurarse no solo de capturar al rubio, sino también silenciar a los testigos. Encontrarlos resultaría fácil. Como presidente del DGSE, el servicio secreto francés, tenía los contactos para rastrear a esos chicos en cuestión de horas, además de que Odd era posiblemente el chico más predecible del mundo: seguro iría con Saint-Germain, porque el chico árabe estaba con el. Maquiavelo sabía porque para su maestro, esos dos eran tan importantes: Odd y Farid eran dos de los Cuatro Herederos, cuatro jóvenes destinados a dominar las Cuatro Magias Elementales, Aire, Fuego, Agua y Tierra. Necesitaban a los cuatro, porque con ellos solo sería cosa de encontrar a los Mellizos Legendarios y podrían asegurarse de que sus maestros gobernaran al mundo (N/a: para saber más de "los Mellizos Legendarios, lean los libros). Fue la voz de Dagon lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El inhumano traía a Sissi atrapada en sus brazos, y la francesa no dejaba de patalear y maldecir.

-¿Quién es esta jovencita, Dagon?-preguntó Maquiavelo a su chofer y asistente-

-La encontré merodeando por donde encontramos al Heredero del Aire-confirmó el de dientes de tiburón. Bajó con algo de brusquedad a la pelinegra, y puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica para que no intentara nada. Sissi solo miró retadora a Maquiavelo.

-Muy bien, fenómenos, contesten-dijo la pelinegra groseramente-¿Qué son ustedes? ¿y Qué carajo hacían usted y Odd?-preguntó. Maquiavelo miró a Sissi y sonrió mientras alzaba una mano. El humo blanco sucio de su aura se materializo mientras su aroma a serpiente se hizo notorio. Nicolás tocó la frente de Sissi en la frente y pronunció las mismas palabras ancestrales que Ishtar había usado el La Pandilla, y el aura de Sissi se materializó. Era de un marrón terroso y, a su vez, la francesa detectó un fétido aroma que la repugno.

-Carne podrida-dijo, pero lo extraño era que lo que sentía en su lengua era más como si mordiera las hojas de una planta.

-Yo más bien diría que tu aura huele a Flor Cadáver-sentenció Maquiavelo-hay alguien que te quiero presentar, a quien se que le agradaras-agregó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica, quien lo miraba confundida.

Continuara …

Un nuevo capitulo, estoy muy emocionado. Ojala les guste y dejen muchos reviews.


	4. La Desición de Odd

Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Los Secretos del Inmortal Nicolas Flamel me pertenecen, Code Lyoko pertenece a Moonscoop y Los Secretos del Inmortal Nicolas Flamel a Michael Scott, uso los personajes del primero y los términos del segundo para hacer este fic, el cual hago por diversión y no por una paga.

Aventura Inmemorial

Capitulo 4: La Decisión de Odd

-Odd, ¿Qué es este lugar?-preguntó Yumi, una vez que entraron al enorme palacio: Estaba completamente hecho de mármol, y estaba decorado con varios adornos de oro y bronce.

-Este es el Mundo de Sombras de Ishtar-dijo el rubio a sus amigos-los Mundos de Sombras son reinos paralelos que bordean nuestro mundo, creados por la Magia Ancestral, algunos son creados por Inmemoriales para servir como hogar, en estos casos, el Inmemorial puede moldear el Mundo de Sombras a su antojo-les explicó.

-Y, ¿Por qué Ishtar moldeó el suyo para que pareciera un palacio griego?-preguntó Aelita.

-Porque sin duda Grecia fue el lugar donde viví más feliz, junto a Roma claro está-dijo la Inmemorial, llamando la atención de los chicos.

-¿Por qué esos lugares en particular?-preguntó Jeremie curioso.

-Son en los que aún me recuerdan mejor-aclaró la de ojos rosas, extrañando más a los seis chicos. Odd solo rió por lo bajo.

-¿Recuerdan que les dije que los Inmemoriales eran los seres que actualmente recordamos como mitos y leyendas?-preguntó el rubio, a lo que sus amigos asintieron-bueno, varios de los dioses antiguos, en varias mitologías, eran de hecho Inmemoriales a los que simplemente se les conocían con otros nombres-explicó.

-Por ejemplo yo-dijo Ishtar con orgullo-soy la Hathor egipcia, la Venus romana, la Afrodita griega, la Freyja nórdica, la lista es realmente larga, pero los babilonios fueron los únicos que me conocieron por mi verdadero nombre-anunció, sorprendiendo a los seis chicos.

-¿También fue Inanna, la diosa sumeria del amor?-preguntó Jeremie sorprendido.

-No, esa era otra-dijo Ishtar riéndose.

-Vaya, usted enserio fue adorada por muchas civilizaciones-preguntó Aelita con admiración. Ishtar sonrió con ternura.

-Si, esos eran buenos tiempos-dijo con nostalgia. Sin embargo, sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por Saint-Germain, quien se aclaró la garganta.

-Ishtar, con todo respeto-empezó a decir el pelinegro-pero, sobre lo de ayudarnos con los amigos de Odd …-empezó a decir.

-Descuida, Saint-Germain, los amigos de Odd son más que bienvenidos a quedarse el tiempo que necesiten-anunció la Inmemorial.

-Que bueno que ya empezaron las vacaciones en Kadic-dijo Yumi con alivio (N/a: que conveniente no? XD).

-Si, porque algo me dice que Maquiavelo no descansaría hasta atraparnos-agregó William seriamente.

-Ahora-empezó a decir Ishtar-¿desean merendar algo?-preguntó, sacándoles sonrisas tímidas a los chicos. Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de allí, Maquiavelo iba en su costosa limusina, conducida por Dagon, acompañado por Sissi, quien parecía inquieta, y no dejaba de mirar a Dagon, quien ya no traía sus lentes de sol, mostrando sus ojos: bulbosos como los de un pez, enormes y líquidos, con una especie de película gelatinosa a modo de parpados. Aún traía los guantes de cuero negro que usaba en las manos, pero Sissi no podía evitar preguntarse que ocultaría bajo estos.

-Dígame, señor Maquiavelo, ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó interesada la francesa.

-Como te dije, _mon petite_, te llevo con quien te ayudara a explotar tu enorme potencial-le explicó el italiano inmortal.

-Pero, ¿cree usted que enserio le interesará Despertar mi talento?-preguntó algo preocupada la pelinegra. Hacia rato que Maquiavelo le había explicado todo y, contra todo pronostico, Sissi le había creído, tal vez por que habló con demasiada seriedad para que se lo tomara como una broma.

-Tranquila, Elizabeth-le dijo el mayor-tu tienes un gran potencial, y el Inmemorial al que te presentaré no dudaría ni un segundo en aprovecharlo-agregó. Sissi en respuesta no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Si algo odiaba de verdad era que le dijeran Elizabeth, pero respetaba y temía demasiado a Maquiavelo para reclamarle.

-Estamos a unos minutos de llegar a donde vive-anunció Dagon de pronto-Maquiavelo, ¿estas seguro de que …?-empezó a preguntar cuando el italiano le interrumpió.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que el es de los únicos dos en la ciudad capaz de Despertar el don mágico de Elizabeth-le recordó el hombre-por no mencionar que, aunque los dos están de nuestro lado, no creo que quieras llevarla con Marte Ultor-agregó arrugando la nariz.

-Perdone, pero es que no puedo evitar que me pique la curiosidad, ¿Quién es a quien veremos?-preguntó nerviosa y asustada. Habían llegado a una lúgubre y enorme mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, la cual estaba rodeada por una cerca eléctrica de cuando mucho dos metros de alto, y con voltaje tan fuerte que hasta se oía el zumbido de la electricidad.

-Uno de los dos únicos Inmemoriales en París que puede Despertar tus poderes, mi niña-explicó el anciano-el Inmemorial Anubis-dijo finalmente.

Volviendo al Mundo de Sombras de Ishtar, la Pandilla, Francis, Juana y Farid degustaban el banquete de pasteles de fruta y miel que las sirvientas de la Inmemorial habían servido en el enorme comedor con muebles de cerezo. Lo que llamó la atención de Yumi fue que las mujeres tenían colores de cabello extraños(algunas tenían el pelo rosa, otra lo tenían azul, otras lo tenían morado), además de que tenían algunas plumas en el cabello. Odd no pudo evitar notar que su amiga se les quedaba viendo a las sirvientas.

-Todas ellas son Torc Cygnus, Yumi-explicó el rubio a la japonesa.

-¿Son esas mujeres cisnes? ¿No deberían ser mitad mujer, mitad cisne?- preguntó extrañada.

-No creas todo lo que dicen los cuentos, Yumi-le recomendó Odd-los Clanes Torc son completamente capaces de controlar su transformación, por lo que pueden estar en forma completamente humana, forma completamente animal o forma intermediaria entre humano y bestia-explicó el italiano.

-Y, ¿ahora están en forma totalmente humana?-preguntó la japonesa.

-Exacto, lo curioso de los Clanes Torc es que en forma humana, algunos tienen algo que permanece siendo animal-dijo el rubio, señalando con la cabeza las plumas que las Torc Cygnus llevaban en el pelo. Yumi por otro lado se quedó pensativa, fascinada sobre lo mucho que tenía que aprender sobre este mundo secreto al que ahora tenían acceso. Ninguno sabía que mientras tanto, que Sissi miraba asustada al enorme ente enfrente de ella: un enorme hombre musculoso de tez bronceada, vestida con ropajes egipcios, pero lo que le asustaba era su cabeza, ya que en vez de una cabeza humana, el hombre tenía una cabeza de chacal: Tenía frente a ella al Inmemorial Anubis. Al desviar la mirada, vio a Maquiavelo y Dagon, ambos pulcramente de pie, sin mover ni un solo músculo, tal vez esperando que Anubis les dirigiera la palabra a alguno de ellos. El Inmemorial tomó le habló a ella. Su voz era grave y gutural.

-Tu aura, huele a Flor Cadáver y es de color marrón-fue lo primero que el hombre con cabeza de perro dijo.

-Si, me lo han dicho-contestó Sissi, queriendo imponerse, hacer que el ser frente a ella no notara que ella estaba aterrada.

-Pero, ¿Maquiavelo te ha explicado que representa?-preguntó el Inmemorial, a lo que Sissi negó con la cabeza-significa que eres una persona que solo piensa en su propia felicidad, que no te importa lastimar a quienes se te interponen, que crees firmemente que el fin justifica los medios, que no te importa quien salga herido mientras tu seas feliz-contestó .

-Vaya, yo pensé que no se me notaba-dijo sardónicamente la chica, mientras sonría de medio lado. Anubis sonrió con satisfacción. Esa chica si podría serle útil, por no decir que le agradaba.

-Muy bien, Maquiavelo-le dijo al anciano-con gusto Despertaré a esta jovencita-anunció-ahora, empecemos-agregó el Inmemorial, sin quitar su malévola sonrisa. Mientras tanto, volviendo al mundo de Sombras de Ishtar, la Inmemorial y Odd se habían retirado a las habitaciones privadas de la primera para hablar, por lo que los amigos del rubio, Farid, Saint-Germaine y Juana se paseaban por la pradera que rodeaba el palacio de la rubia ancestral, seguidos de cerca de algunas de las Torc Cygnus. Las chicas veían embelesadas las flores de colores tan exóticos, mientras los hombres hablaban entre sí.

-¿Para que creen que Ishtar quiera hablar a solas con Odd?-preguntó Jeremie curioso.

-De seguro sobre ustedes, Jeremie-contestó el Conde.

-¿Nosotros?-preguntó Hiroki extrañado.

-Bueno, lo que vieron no es algo que se vea a diario-empezó a explicar el inmortal-naturalmente, no podemos borrar su memoria, eso es imposible, pero tampoco podemos dejar que vuelvan a Kadic así sin más, sería muy peligroso ya que Maquiavelo podría encontrarlos y … silenciarlos-dijo, preocupando a los chicos por el tono de voz que el italiano inmortal utilizó.

-En otras palabras, Ishtar estará hablando con Odd sobre como protegernos-entendió Ulrich.

-Correcto-concordó Farid. Pasado un rato, ambos rubios salieron del palacio, el chico con una mirada preocupada, mientras que la Inmemorial tenía neutralidad en su cara. Cuando se le acercaron al grupo, Ishtar empezó a hablar.

-Odd y yo estuvimos deliberando esto por un rato y, aunque el no esta del todo de acuerdo, llegamos a la decisión de que la única forma en que sobrevivan los próximos días es Despertando sus habilidades mágicas, y entrenándolos para que aprendan a usar sus poderes-explicó la antigua diosa a los chicos.

-Pero, ¿No es peligroso, Ishtar?-preguntó Farid.

-Por eso no lo haré yo sola, Farid-explicó Ishtar-Maquiavelo solo tiene constancia de dos Inmemoriales en París que pueden Despertar un aura mágica, y ninguno de los Inmemoriales a los que pediré ayuda es de esos dos-agregó.

-Pero, ¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Aelita.

-Pronto lo sabrán-contestó enigmáticamente la rubia. Mientras tanto, Anubis recién terminaba de Despertar a Sissi. La pelinegra se sentía incómoda: todo era tan brillante, tan ácido, tan rugoso, tan abrumador, pero no se quejaba. Porque además de los abrumadores sentidos, vino con el Despertar una gran energía, sentía que podría hacerlo todo, se sentía una chica nueva.

-Listo, hemos terminado-dijo el Inmemorial con cabeza de perro-tardarás en acostumbrarte a las sensaciones, pero acabarás agradeciéndome el don que te he otorgado-anunció a Sissi.

-Gracias, mi Señor Anubis-fue todo lo que dijo Sissi. Maquiavelo se acercó a ella y la tomó con cuidado de los hombros.

-¿Estás lista para lo que sigue?-preguntó.

-Y si los ayudo, ¿Ulrich será mío?-preguntó simplemente la pelinegra.

-Si-fue la única respuesta del mayor.

-Entonces, hagámoslo-dijo Sissi, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su cara. Y esto apenas empezaba.

Continuara …

Un nuevo capitulo, estoy muy emocionado. Ojala les guste y dejen muchos reviews. Destaco que no subiré el siguiente cap hasta tener minimo 10 reviews, asi ke ponganse a escribir ;p


End file.
